Reincarnation and Respite
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: When two tragic stories become one, a new tale is born.


Valkyrie Profile

-A Sidestory-

_Reincarnation and Respite_

_"I wander around these hallowed halls, contemplating my true place in this whole ordeal. This grand scheme of the gods that govern mortals. They were the ones I always believed in, and now, I have risen to the ranks of one of their warriors. I am an einherjar of the noble Lady Valkyrie. They had called for me that fateful day. The day the only piece of meaning left in my life was nearly destroyed by an accursed undead minion. By way of Soul Transfer, I perished in her place. Though partially for her sake, it was, for the most part, my own intention. I thought I could be reunited with those I held so very dear to me. My wife, I missed her so much that I thought if I gave my soul to this Goddess of Death, I could be with her once again. But I was mistaken. _

_"She was not of your caliber, and was not chosen as you have been." The Valkyrie mercilessly told me._

_So now I've been reduced to a simple blade for the gods to wield. I am a soldier in the war of the gods, Ragnarok. My title in life means nothing anymore, I am just the same as those who fight alongside me._

_But I have no qualms. I sacrificed my life so that my dear servant could fully experience the joys of life. What she does beyond my demise is no longer a concern to me._

_You are free now._

_  
Free from the binding ties of slavery._

_Please, I beg of you to live peacefully. Do not repeat the mistakes that I, my family, and countless other nobles have. No man has the right to look at another human being as a piece of property. We are truly like the Bellflowers you adore so very much. We are born, just as a flower sprouts from a seed. We grow, just as a flower does with nurturing love and care. And inevitably, we die, such is the way of the world. But never once are we meant to be owned by another person, that is what sets us apart from those flowers. Do not look back on the hardships you have been through. I hope that what I have shown you was enough to broaden your views on the sad plight we as a people have been through._

_Shed away yourself, become a beautiful, boundless flower. I will watch over you, always."_

Entry from the memoir of Belenus, einherjar of Asgard

* * *

_"Everything was taken from me that day. My beloved husband, transformed into that monster by one of my very own students. He had gone mad. I pleaded with him as his crushing grasp began to cut off air to my lungs, but it was all for naught. The last thing I saw before it all went dark were his eyes. My dear husband's eyes, once filled with an unending stream of kindness and love, now bore nothing but destruction and hatred. _

_When I awoke once more, I saw a woman standing before me, clad in blue armor. There was no mistake to be made._

_It was a Valkyrie._

_I was chosen that day, and I rose to the ranks of an einherjar. I asked the Valkyrie what had become of my husband, and she told me, without any hesitation, that she had struck him down. Naturally I was enraged, but the Death Goddess quelled my anger with a wave of her hand and these words:_

_"He has being tormented in that state. I put his soul to rest. Now he is at piece." _

While I could not fathom the full effect of her claim at first, I slowly began to understand what she meant. But...it is so difficult to be where I am. I always depended on my husband, I always believed it was he who was the stronger one. To think that I have ascended to such a plane of existence while his soul is nowhere to be found is a pain that is almost too much to bear. If I had the oppurtunity, I would gladly end my life to be with him.

_But I have already risen above even death itself. There's nothing left for me but to fight. I'll fight for your memory, my beloved. I will uphold your honor, of this I promise."_

Diary entry of Lorenta, einherjar of Asgard

* * *

_Is it possible for love to exist beyond life? How can a soul, tormented by the thoughts of their mortal days, find solace?_

Lord Belenus lay peacefully in one of the vast fields of Valhalla. Its landscape went on for what appeared to be miles on end, with beautiful cherry blossom trees and flowers of all sorts laden on its sacred ground. The former nobleman of Crell Monferaigne was silently brooding to himself over the upcoming struggle. The war of the gods, Ragnarok.

"It is ironic that I, who was sheltered from the battlefield for so long as a mortal, am now set to fight in the greatest of all wars."

Belenus turned his head and looked at his sword. It was a longsword with a simple handle design. It was a weapon the nobleman had carried with him during his last few years of existence on Midgard. Though always away from the full brunt of a battle, he participated in quite a few lighter skirmishes. It was there he gained the sense of justice and fairness he kept with him until his final day. He fought against corruption and greed, but it was a losing fight. But his feelings of compassion thankfully did not die with him, and this led to his being chosen by the Battle Maiden, the Valkyrie.

"It saddens me to think that Asaka has to endure a pain very much similar to my own. I sometimes wonder if giving my soul was the right thing to do...had I not, she would've been freed of such a miserable existence."

Belenus thought back to the day when his manor was attacked by an undead servant of Beliza. As Asaka lay in his arms, taking her final breaths, the Death Goddess appeared and offered the nobleman a deal. Thinking nothing of what the consequences may be and only of his servant's well being, Belenus quickly accepted. A bright flash of light occured and then he fell to the ground, lifeless. The Valkryie then vanished from sight, and Asaka rose up, looking down at the man who had given her another chance at life, at the ultimate cost of his own.

Belenus scoffed at himself.

"Destiny, I spit at the mere idea of such a thing."

But whether he wanted to believe it or not, Belenus had been led to where he currently was. He was among the higher ranks of the Asgard army. His natural leadership abilties and cunning intuition helped him rise to the position he currently held. His platoon would be the second to be deployed against the forces of Jotenheim, while he returned to the side of his Valkyie to storm the castle.

It was quickly becoming dark, the sun was setting over the horizon, bathing the field in a soothing orange glow. A small wind picked up, causing the surrounding flora and fauna to dance about. Belenus reached out and picked a stray flower and held it close to his chest. It was a Bellflower, the very same Asaka had cherished so much.

_"Lord Belenus! Give it back!"_ The young Yamato girl's pleas entered his thoughts. Belenus sighed heavily and tossed the flower to the wayside.

"It is my deepest wish that you are somewhere safe, Asaka..." He trailed off.

"So you too pray for the well being of another...?" A second voice said. Belenus sat up and turned around, seeing a woman about his age standing before him. She wore a noble dress and her hair was braided elegantly.

"Miss Lorenta, what brings you out here?" Belenus inquired.

"The same reason as you, Lord Belenus. Ragnarok is but a few scant hours away, and it weighs heavily on my mind."

"Ah, I see." The Crell man replied with a nod of his head.

Lorenta walked over to the Bellflower Belenus had just discarded and picked it up.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it that you pray for?" Lorenta pried.

"Everyone." Belenus simply replied.

"Everyone?" Lorenta said with a tone of confusion.

"Those poor souls who must live a tortured life on Midgard. Not all of them will be chosen, and it scares me to think of where their spirit goes if they are not capable of being a warrior of the gods..." Belenus said dejectedly.

"Yes..." Lorenta said with a sigh. "But even we, those who have risen above death itself, still face many of the same hardships those on Midgard face. Such as war..."

"That too makes me grieve. For those that do ascend, they'll surely come into a new world, but one that seems so much like the previous world. It seems there's no escape to the simple concept of brutality that we call 'war'"

Belenus bowed his head in silence.

"That's not for certain." Lorenta started.

"And what makes you say such a thing?" Belenus challenged.

Lorenta clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. She held the Bellflower close to her.

"It is true that there is a war that is going on, even among the superior beings we call gods and goddesses, but it is we, the warriors of those deities, who have the power to end this war." Said the sorceress.

"It's a never ending cycle I'm afraid." Belenus cut in morbidly. "There'll be plenty more after this one."

"Perhaps it is destiny..." Lorenta trailed off.

"I do not want to hear that word ever again..." Belenus said with a grimace.

"Forgive me..." Lorenta apologized.

Belenus stood back up and took hold of his sword.

"Now, Miss Lorenta, I apply that very same question to you. Who is it you are praying for?"

"My husband...he meant so much to me...but he...he..."

Lorenta's voice began to break, tears were stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"You can tell me, we are all comrades in arms here." Belenus replied gracefully.

"He was turned into a monster...but...it...wasn't his fault...the Lady Valkryie said it was for the best..."

"I'm sorry." Belenus said. "Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't. If such a thing as destiny truly exists, then it was bound to happen, no matter what you could've done on the contrary."

Hearing this made Lorenta tear up even more. She was trying to keep her composure, but it was quickly crumbling at the harsh words of the Crell noble.

"Hmm?" Belenus saw that Lorenta was clutching the Bellflower so fightly, its petals began to fall off the stem.

"I apologize." Belenus replied curtly. "It was rude of me to sound so insensitive to your plight."

"No...no...you are right..." Lorenta replied shakily. "I just miss him so much..."

Belenus said nothing as he drew his sword and held it before him.

"This blade..." He said.

"What...?" Lorenta looked on.

"It is a blade I have dedicated to the gods, along with my soul. I will carry out their wishes, it is my duty as an einherjar. But this blade is also dedicated to those I hold dear to me, be they living or dead."

"I envy you..." Lorenta said. "You exhibit the strength that was much like my husband's...I wish I had that..."

"I grieve for the loss of your husband." Belenus said while sheathing his sword. "I too know what it is like to lose the one most dear to you."

Lorenta dropped the Bellflower to the ground and turned to leave.

"Wait." Belenus called out to her.

"Yes?"

"We are einherjar of the same Valkyrie. We fight for the same cause. As such, I will dedicate my blade, and my soul, to your memories as well." Belenus announced.

"That's very kind of you Lord Belenus..." Lorenta said.

"Think nothing of it. I will see you again soon, Lady Lorenta, on the battlefield." Belenus said as he bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Destiny..." Lorenta replied almost too low for anyone to hear, but Belenus chanced to pick it up.

"What of it?" He asked inquisitively.

"You're fighting for me now, so it is only proper that I fight for you as well." Lorenta said.

"Please, do not trouble yourself with me, I am but a man of simple terms."

"A man who is very much like my dear husband. If just for the sake of remembering him, I would dedicate myself to you, but..."

"There is another reason?" Belenus asked.

"Yes. I know you do not believe in such a thing like destiny, but I...I think that maybe...destiny has lead us to meet. We both have lost someone irreplaceable to us. Perhaps they're out there somewhere...watching us..." Lorenta said.

"You may be right, and I hope it is such. If we are truly above death, then I hope we will somehow be reunited with those who were taken from us by the very same means. I pray that you are someday reunited with your beloved."

"And you with yours." Lorenta replied.

"I thank you for your kindness Lady Lorenta, and also for listening to my words. So long it has been since someone has lent me an ear and listened to my troubles."

Belenus turned to leave once more, but Lorenta stopped him by grasping onto his free hand.

"Please wait, there is one more matter I wish to speak to you about." Lorenta pleaded.

"Go on, I will listen, as you have done so for me."

"We have a harsh battle ahead of us tomorrow." Lorenta pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that, and I'm ready to sacrifice my soul if necessary."

"No!" Lorenta shrieked while shaking her head. "Don't say that!"

"It is but the simple and honest truth Miss Lorenta."

"Don't talk like you're going to die!" Lorenta berated the noble.

"If your destiny has it as such, then who am I to complain?"

Belenus removed his hand from Lorenta's and began to walk away. Lorenta turned around and began to sadly walk back to Valhalla Castle. She stopped next to another Bellflower and knelt down to pick it. As she held the flower in her hands, she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Belenus standing before her.

"Lord Belenus..."

"That flower is quite becoming of you Miss Lorenta. Let me help you."

Belenus gently took the flower from Lorenta's hand and placed it in her hair. He smiled warmly at her.

"A flower that is picked is ever closer to death, but we, the blades of the gods, will live on, long after the final petal has fallen. I will tell you now, I have no intention of simply being crushed underfoot by the enemy. I will fight with every ounce of will I have. I care not if that defies destiny; as one who never believed in it, I refuse to fail. For Asaka, for my wife, for my comrades, and most of all, for you."

Lorenta felt herself fall into Belenus' arms at that moment, crying her eyes out. The nobleman slowly stroked her soft hair as he held her close.

"We will make it through this, I promise you." Belenus said confidently. "I truly feel as though _she_ is out there somewhere, smiling on me at this very moment. Don't you feel the same, Lady Lorenta?"

"I do." Lorenta said through her quiet sobs. "_He_ is happy for me, I am sure of it."

"Let us honor their memories, together."

_So ends an endearing tale of two tortured souls who found solace and peace within each other. United by a feeling that transcends even death itself, the two warriors of Valhalla now stand at the ready for their fated battle at Ragnarok. Side by side they fight alongside their Valkyrie, dedicated to each other, forevermore._


End file.
